


Cafe Crushes

by cactus_con



Category: Henry Danger (TV)
Genre: M/M, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 15:23:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20762558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactus_con/pseuds/cactus_con
Summary: “So…” Charlotte started, curiosity lacing her voice. Jasper shot his gaze up to her.“What?” Charlotte just chuckled at her friend.“That boy, huh?” Jasper felt the blush creeping back onto his features.“W-what about him?”“He’s cute, isn’t he?” This made Jasper nearly choke on his drink.“I mean.. I guess he is a bit cute…” Charlotte shook her head gently before patting her friend on the shoulder.





	Cafe Crushes

**Author's Note:**

> So I posted this on my Tumblr (cactus-con) a while back but realised I never posted it here! Im working on continuing this so I thought it would be appropriate to get the first chapter up while I had a chance lol

Jasper pulled the ends of his jumper over his hands in an attempt to keep himself warm as he made his way to meet his friend Charlotte at their local cafe. It had just turned October and Jasper's poor choice of clothing seemed to be biting him in the ass.

Slowly the small cafe came into view at the end of the street. Not only it’s amazing drinks but also it’s homely interior drew most of Swellview to visit it on a regular basis. Charlotte had been the one to find the place a few years back and ever since it had been their favourite spot to hang out other than Charlotte’s house.

The Mancave, as the cafe is called, was run by a man by the name of Ray Manchester. This man, who most of the time acted more like a child for his age, was loved by everyone for his superior ability to make drinks. It was almost as if he had been making coffee and hot chocolate since birth and all of the drinks available were his own recipes or passed down from his family.

It was a fact that Ray often worked alone but sometimes you’d see one or two other employees helping to clean tables and so on but he had never trusted anyone else to work behind the counter.

Jasper pulled the door open, the sound of the small bell attached to the door gently ringing to announce his entrance to the small establishment. It only took him a moment to spot Charlotte sitting at a table at the back of the cafe and he made his way over.

“Look who finally decided to turn up” Charlotte teased as Jasper put his bag down on one of the chairs at the table.

“You know I’m never on time Char do you honestly expect anything less from me?” This caused both of them to burst into laughter.

“Okay okay you’re right. Go get yourself a drink I can tell you need it” Jasper chuckled lightly before turning to go back to the counter. As he set his eyes on the counter he noticed something. Someone else was behind the counter instead of Ray. Jasper instantly span back around to face Charlotte and whispered in her ear.

“Who is that behind the counter? I thought Ray didn’t trust anyone else to work there?”

“Yeah I don’t know who he is either but I’m gonna be honest here he’s pretty damn good at his job. That’s probably why Ray let him work there.” Charlotte took a sip out of her Coffee and looked back to Jasper, who was now staring at the boy who was occupied serving someone a drink.

“Well go order something you idiot” he felt Charlotte push him forwards and saw her roll her eyes as he walked away. This boy must be as good as Charlotte had suggested otherwise there would be no way that he would be allowed to be doing what he is.

As he approached the counter he could finally get a good look at the boy. His face was drawn in concentration as he prepared a drink. His dirty blond hair was mostly pushed back but a few strands had fallen forward into his face which he continuously tried to huff out of the way to no avail. Jasper didn’t notice that the boy had finished the last order and was looking at him, eyebrows knit with concern. 

“Sir.. are you alright?” The boy asked gently, pulling Jasper out of his reverie.

“Oh, yes! Sorry I just got lost in thought for a moment” he could feel the heat of a blush forming on his face as he tried to avoid eye contact.

“Phew okay I was worried for a moment you really seemed focused on whatever you were thinking about” Jasper looked back at him, slightly in shock. Did he not notice that he was staring right at him? Luck was definitely on his side if that was the case.

“Yeah…” Jasper said quietly.

“Okay so what can I get you?” The boy finally asked.

“Oh a hot chocolate would be nice, thanks” The boy instantly moved to start on the drink. He took this time to get another look at the boy but tried to make sure he didn’t stare for too long. He finally got a glimpse of the boys name tag. So his name is Henry, huh? Jasper thought. To him that name definitely suited the boy.

Henry turned back to Jasper, a cup of hot chocolate cupped in his hands. The drink was placed on the counter as Jasper passed the boy the money owed for the drink. He took the drink and gave a small thank you before quickly going back over to Charlotte.

“So…” Charlotte started, curiosity lacing her voice. Jasper shot his gaze up to her.

“What?” Charlotte just chuckled at her friend.

“That boy, huh?” Jasper felt the blush creeping back onto his features.

“W-what about him?”

“He’s cute, isn’t he?” This made Jasper nearly choke on his drink.

“I mean.. I guess he is a bit cute…” Charlotte shook her head gently before patting her friend on the shoulder.

“You’re so smitten its unreal”

“What? No I’m not where would you get that idea from?… I don’t even know him”

“But your face and the fact you were staring at him says otherwise. Also you can always try to get to know him? He seems nice enough”

“No. No way am I going to start a conversation with him. I’ll just start talking nonsense”

“Fine but think about it, alright?” Jasper chuckled and reluctantly agreed.

“Anyways let’s finish up and go to that shop down the street you’ve been dying to visit” they both smiled as they went back to finishing their drinks.

—–

The next day Jasper decided to go back to the cafè to see if Henry was working again. Charlotte was busy and he knew he would just stay in bed if he didnt at least try get out the house and seeing Henry again could be considered a bonus.

The small bell chimed as he walked up to the counter. He saw Henry wiping down one of the small surfaces behind said counter as their eyes made contact. Henry offered him a bright smile as he came over to where Jasper was standing. How on earth could someone’s smile be this infectious?

“Hi, you’re the guy from yesterday, right?” Henry asked. Jasper froze because Henry remembered him? Oh my god?

“Um, yeah” Jasper stuttered before awkwardly laughing.

“What was your name? I don’t think I caught it last time”

“Oh my names Jasper” Henry offered a small nod at his reply.

“Well, Jasper, what can I get you today?” Henry smiled gently at him, leaning on the counter as he waited for a response.

“Another hot chocolate, please” Jasper finally responded. With a bigger smile Henry turned away to prepare his order and Jasper silently cursed at himself. He was truly embarrassing himself at this point. 

Within minutes, Henry turned back to him with his drink and offered it to Jasper who took it with slightly shaking hands. The two boys made eye contact which turned into what could only be interpreted as a staring contest. Henry broke the moment with an awkward cough before quickly going back to cleaning the surface. Jasper just managed to catch the light blush that had appeared on the boys cheeks and he smiled. Maybe Jasper should make an effort to talk to this boy if he ever gained the confidence to do so.

—–

Jasper continued to come back every day either tried to occupy himself until he felt his eyes wander to watch Henry work. Over the days Jasper had managed to learn a little bit about the boy but they had still been unable to hold a proper conversation.

As Jasper was finishing his drink for the day he got up and started to wonder to the door before he felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned only to be greeted with Henry who was shyly smiling at him. Quickly Henry grabbed his hand and placed a small piece of paper in it before moving back behind the counter. Jasper looked at Henry then down to the small piece of paper before opening it. Written was a sequence of numbers. He looked back up at Henry who was now busy with making a drink. He smiled before turning to leave the cafe. 

As he stepped outside it finally hit him. Henry had just given him his number. Jasper freaked out for a moment before looking down at the number. He grabbed his phone out of his pocket before quickly typing the number into his phone and saving it as a contact. He opened it and started at the keyboard. He opted to send a simple message.

**Jasper:** Hi its Jasper from the cafe

It was stupidly straightforward but he was sure he’d mess things up if he said anything else.  
It only took a couple of minutes before he got a response.

**Henry:** Hi! Sorry I rushed off after giving you my number, I could feel Ray glaring at me from the back haha

Jasper chucked at that response and looked back at the cafe. He could vaguely see Henry put his phone down and continue to work, a smile visible even from that distance.

Yep. Luck was definitely on his side.


End file.
